Celestial Weapon
The Celestial Weapons are the ultimate weapons in Final Fantasy X. When they are acquired, they are weakened versions of what they can be, and come equipped with the ability "No AP," so the character cannot receive any experience after battle with their celestial weapon. When upgraded, all Celestial Weapons have Break Damage Limit, which allows character to deal more than 9999 HP damage, and Triple Overdrive, which allows characters to increase the rate at which their Overdrive gauge fills. Each weapon also contains two additional abilities and ignore defense. The Cloudy Mirror and the Celestial Mirror Without the Celestial Mirror, characters cannot obtain their celestial weapon. In order to obtain it, the player must first learn how to ride a Chocobo in the Calm Lands, and take it to Remiem Temple and race it against the Chocobo there. If the player wins, he or she obtains the Cloudy Mirror. Returning to Macalania Woods, Tidus will meet a woman who claims that that her husband is missing. When you have found the man, talk to him, and choose "They were waiting over there", their little boy now disappears! He is found on new passage along the crystal walkway. Following the passage leads to an altar, where the family is reunited. Upon examining the altar, the Cloudy Mirror transforms into the Celestial Mirror. The weapons themselves In order to upgrade the weapons, players must have the Celestial Mirror, the weapon, a special "Crest" and a special "Sigil". Once all of these are found, players can take the weapons to the altar at which the Celestial Mirror was found, and offer the Crest and Sigil to upgrade the weapons. The Crest is usually easy to find, but the Sigil can be difficult to get or requires a long sidequest. It is possible to only partially upgrade a weapon by using only the Crest, but as one might guess, this only unlocks half of the weapon's true potential, but it will allow an Aeon to break the 9999 damage limit. ---- Tidus Caladbolg Named after the mythical sword belonging to Fergus mac Róich. After obtaining the Celestial Mirror, players can return to the Calm Lands and race on a Chocobo again. If the player successfully wins the race, the man guarding a hidden passage in the canyon at the northwest end of the Calm Lands will move out of the way, allowing Tidus to obtain this weapon. In the Japanese version, this weapon was called Ultima Weapon, as is tradition with the main character's ultimate weapon, but it was changed in the US and PAL versions. Sun Crest The Sun Crest is found in Yunalesca's room in Zanarkand after defeating her. If not obtained the first time, the player must defeat the Dark Aeon Bahamut to get it (only in the International version). Sun Sigil The Sun Sigil is obtained by winning the Chocobo Race in the Calm Lands with a time better than 0:00 seconds. This means if a player gets exactly 0:00 seconds, the Sun Sigil will not be obtained. Players must grab as many balloons as they can while not being hit by a bird. However, you can have 14 balloons and be hit by one bird and still obtain the Sun Sigil. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Evade and Counter * Magic Counter Other information The Caladbolg also deals more damage the closer Tidus is to his max HP, in true Ultima Weapon tradition. Yuna's Dark Knight Dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 wields the Caladbolg, as one of her tributes to Tidus. ---- Wakka World Champion The World Champion is obtained by traveling to Luca, entering the Luca Cafe and talking to the bartender. She will refuse to hand it over, if the player has neglected to play Blitzball in a while. If she doesn't refuse, she will ask Tidus if she can see the Celestial Mirror. After she talks for a bit, Wakka will obtain the World Champion. Jupiter Crest The Jupiter Crest is found in a locker in the Besaid Aurochs' room in Luca. Upgrading with the Jupiter Crest will allow Ifrit to break the 9999 damage limit. Jupiter Sigil In order to win the Jupiter Sigil, the player must win a Blitzball league after obtaining all four of Wakka's Overdrives. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Evade and Counter * Double AP Other information The World Champion makes a cameo in Final Fantasy X-2, during the final battle against Shuyin, whose attacks are actually his versions of Tidus' Overdrives. Thus the blitzball Shuyin kicks everytime he uses Terror of Zanarkand, his version of Blitz Ace, is the World Champion. ---- Lulu Onion Knight This weapon is named after the Onion Kid from Final Fantasy III. To obtain it, the player must travel to Baaj Temple and dive into the water. By swimming towards the doors to the north, a fight against Geosgaeno, the giant monster seen at the beginning of the game, will ensue. After defeating it, the player is free to search the areas. The weapon will be located in the southern part of the circular underwater area in a treasure chest. Venus Crest The Venus Crest is found in the left side of the Farplane after the fall of the Guado. Upgrading with the Venus Crest will allow Shiva to break the 9999 damage limit. Venus Sigil In order to obtain the Venus Sigil, the player must dodge 200 lightning bolts in a row in the Thunder Plains. The Sigil is then found in a chest by Rin's Travel Agency. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Magic Booster * One MP cost ---- Yuna Nirvana To obtain the Nirvana, the player must successfully capture all 9 different types of fiends found in the Calm Lands area and then talk to the owner of the Monster Arena. He will then make a chest appear, containing Nirvana. However, you cannot open the chest until you have the Celestial Mirror. Moon Crest The Moon Crest is found in an alcove on a beach in Besaid. This will be hidden from the camera and will remain so until the player actually swims close enough to it. Basically, just enter the water and swim along the shore (this includes off-camera) until the camera changes its angle. Upgrading with the Moon Crest will allow Valefor to break the 9999 damage limit. Moon Sigil To obtain the Moon Sigil, players must travel to the Calm Lands and head for Remiem Temple. Once inside, the player must defeat all of Belgemine's summons, one at a time. At this time, the player should have seven Aeons (five storyline aeons as well as Yojimbo and Anima) as well as the Flower Crown, which is obtained by catching all the fiends on Mt. Gagazet and talking to the Monster Arena Owner. When Belgemine's Bahamut has been defeated, she will give the player the Flower Scepter. Use this, along with the Flower Crown, on the door behind Belgemine to obtain the Magus Sisters. Belgemine will now have unlocked all Aeons to be challenged, as she only unlocks Aeons Yuna herself is able to summon. After defeating all of Belgemine's Aeons, she will hand over the Moon Sigil. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Double AP * One MP cost Other information The Nirvana deals more damage the closer Yuna is to her max MP. Yuna's Black Mage Dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 wields the Nirvana. ---- Kimahri Spirit Lance The Spirit Lance is known as the Longinus (the name of the Roman soldier, who pierced the side of Jesus Christ with his spear) in the Japanese version. The Spirit Lance is obtained by activating any three Qactuar Stones in the Thunder Plains and then finding the "Qactuar spirit" somewhere in the Thunder Plains. The player must follow it to a broken tower, and the press the square button to send a bolt of lightning through it, revealing the location of the weapon. Saturn Crest The Saturn Crest is found in the area of Mt. Gagazet where the player fights Seymour Flux, near the pillars. Upgrading with the Saturn Crest allows Ixion to break the 9999 damage limit. Saturn Sigil To obtain the Saturn Sigil, the player must successfully complete 2 butterfly challenges in Macalania Woods after obtaining the Airship. The challenge consists of catching all the blue butterflies in the forest, within an allotted time, without touching the red ones. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Evade and Counter * Double AP ---- Auron Masamune To acquire the Masamune, the player must first obtain the Rusty Sword, which is found on the eastern cliff of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth (where Yojimbo's fayth is located) in the Calm Lands. Bring the Rusty sword to the statue of Lord Mi'ihen on the Mushroom Rock Road. Placing the sword before the statue will reveal a glyph, which in turn reveals the location of the Masamune. Mars Crest The Mars Crest is found at the end of the Oldroad below the Mi'ihen Highroad. Upgrading with the Mars Crest will allow Yojimbo to break the 9999 damage limit. Mars Sigil To obtain the Mars Sigil, a lot of traveling is required. The player must capture ten fiends of ten species, which are all in ten separate areas of Spira. After doing this, the player must speak with the owner of the Monster Arena to obtain the Sigil. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * First Strike * Counter-Attack Other information The Masamune also deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is, similar to Locke's ValiantKnife. Rikku's Dark Knight dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 wields the Masamune, possibly as a tribute to Auron. ---- Rikku Godhand The Godhand is obtained by typing "GODHAND" as a password on the Airship and going to the new location. The Celestial Mirror must be used on the symbol in the rock face. Mercury Crest The Mercury Crest is found in a treasure chest in a shifting sand pit in Bikanel Island. Note: You do not have to fight a fiend to get the item. Mercury Sigil To obtain the Mercury Sigil, the player must complete the Cactuar side quest in the Sanubia Desert. Fully upgraded abilities * Break Damage Limit * Triple Overdrive * Gillionaire * Double AP category:Weapons category:Final Fantasy X